


You got me

by engelseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pride, there's like a moment of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelseok/pseuds/engelseok
Summary: "You still okay?" Donghyuck asked the moment they stopped moving. Renjun still looked like he wasn't fully comfortable yet but he looked better than at home. "Yeah, just a little overwhelmed by the crowd."Donghyuck smiled, pulling the other one closer to him and hugging him. "It's okay, you got me." He could feel Renjun wrap his arms around his waist and smile.AkaRenjun goes to his first pride and is nervous but it's okay, he's got Donghyuck.





	You got me

**Author's Note:**

> A late thing for pride. But also it's always pride so who cares?
> 
> Renhyuck is cute you guys are just mean

Renjun was nervous. He had never been to a pride parade, he had never even celebrated being gay. He was currently sitting on the couch of his and Donghyuck's apartment, waiting for the younger to finish getting ready. Renjun didn't want to be nervous, he wanted to be happy and excited because he was going to a pride with his boyfriend.

What if people look weirdly at me? What if i still stand out? What if i'm too different? What if-

His thoughts were cut off by a body sitting next to him.

"You okay?" Donghyuck asked, taking the other's hands in his.

Renjun smiled at him weakly. "Yeah."

Donghyuck frowned. "No you aren't. What's wrong?" He lifted the older's hand and kissed it softly.

Renjun sighed. "I just- I'm just nervous. I don't want to be but i can't help it." He looked down at their hands, Donghyuck's slightly bigger than his.

Donghyuck let go of his other hand. With the now free hand he grabbed Renjun's cheek softly, making him look at him. "It's okay to be nervous. It's your first pride after all. And i know your past so it's okay." Donghyuck smiled at him softly. "Just tell me if you aren't feeling good or something is wrong okay?"

Renjun leaned against his hand and smiled. "Okay."

 

 

The area was filled with people. There were people wearing colourful clothes, people waving flags and laughing, people kissing, just people having fun as themselves without anyone judging.

Donghyuck was holding on to Renjun's hand, pulling him through the crowd. When it got even more crowded he could feel the older tighten his grip.

They finally got to an area that wasn't that crowded and you could see the parade well. "You still okay?" Donghyuck asked the moment they stopped moving. Renjun still looked like he wasn't fully comfortable yet but he looked better than at home. "Yeah, just a little overwhelmed by the crowd."

Donghyuck smiled, pulling the other one closer to him and hugging him. "It's okay, you got me." He could feel Renjun wrap his arms around his waist and smile.

 

Seeing Renjun happy, more comfortable and not afraid to be himself, made Donghyuck extremely happy. You see, when Renjun's parents found out he wasn't straight - Renjun didn't know what to label himself yet but that's fine - they weren't happy, at all. They gave him a week to bag his stuff and get out of the house. He had spend the first few months sleeping on Mark's bed but after a while he moved to live with Donghyuck. They weren't dating in the beginning but both soon realised they had feelings for each other.

That was a good two years ago. Renjun hadn't talked to his parents after they kicked him out and Donghyuck was happy about that. No one deserved to have parents like that, parents who would kick you out if you were gay.

Donghyuck's parents were great. They made sure to give Renjun the love he didn't get from his own parents. His mother would send Renjun different recipes and they always made sure he knew he hadn't done anything wrong. Donghyuck really owed his parents a lot.

 

Donghyuc watched Renjun enjoy himself, he watched him talk to other people and get shy when they complimented his clothes or his beautiful face. Donghyuck watched with a smile when the smaller turned to look at him with a bright smile on his face.

"-my face?" Renjun asked something Dinghyuck didn't catch.

"What?" He asked.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Yeah."

Renjun frowned. "What is it?" He tried to wipe whatever it was off with his hands.

Donghyuck laughed, grabbing his hands. "A smile. A really cute one."

Renjun groaned and rolled his eyes. "Maybe you being around other gay people isn't good. You just end up saying stupid shit like that."

Donghyuck laughed even louder. He saw the other smile too and he couldn't help but lean down to kiss him. It wasn't anything huge, it was just a simple sweet peck.

When Donghyuck pulled away he hugged Renjun again. The brown haired male wrapped his arms ariund his waist and buried his face ino his chest.

"I love you," Donghyuck whispered against the shorter ones hair.

"I love you too," he heard the other mumble.

He smiled. All was good.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't portray the actual pride parade a lot, because i have sadly never been to one so idk what it's like
> 
> Hmu on twt if you wanna talk @engelseok


End file.
